Gensokyo Pasts: Scarlet Sisters
by SisterOfScarletDevil
Summary: Flandre and Remilia Scarlet have hidden their past lives from everyone, including themselves. But the past doesn't always stay hidden and both sisters start remembering who they were before they became what they are now.
1. Prologue

The remains of many stuffed animals were strewn across the room, limbs separated from their original bodies. A figure stood in the shadows, another stuffed animal at the mercy of her hands. Flandre destroyed it in seconds and moved onto another animal. That one soon laid on the floor just like many others, its button eyes looking off into nowhere.

She then flopped down onto the floor, tears falling down her face. Her eyes soon lost their red glow and returned to normal as the tears fell. A giggle slipped out of her mouth and she clamped her mouth shut with her hand, more tears escaping her eyes. Flandre closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

She went on a rampage. She swiftly grabbed several bears and tore them apart. Fury was in the air as she threw the now mutilated bears everywhere. As she threw another stuffed animal to the ground, a small sound was heard, almost like a clink. Flandre stopped and stiffened. She turned around to search for the source of the noise.

There, shining on the floor was a locket. She slowly walked towards it and picked it up. It was gold, in the shape of one of her crystals on her wings. The light shined on it through the barred window beside her. Suddenly, and silently, an unknown voice whispered in her ear.

Peter…

Lilly…

John…

And the voice whispered the last two forbidden names, hidden in the back of her mind.

Rosa…

Fae…

The world exploded around her, or so it seemed, as she let go to the darkness and let the past overwhelm her.

Remilia Scarlet was seated at the table, quietly sipping her tea. She lowered the tea onto the plate in front of her and sighed. She turned her head towards the window. A full moon. The moon that started everything, that had ruined what little happiness they had as children. She clenched her fist and realized she drew blood. She stared at the cut she made, seeing it but not realizing it.

She sometimes wondered what she would be like, where she would be now, if things didn't happen the way they did. She promptly grabbed her teacup and threw it against the wall in a rage and continued to look out the window. Not even a second passed before Sakuya Izayoi had appeared and grabbed it before it hit the wall. Sakuya looked at her.

"Mistress, what is it that's bothering you?" she quietly spoke. Sakuya knew better than asking but her mistress was making her worried. She had usually already solved her problem.

Remilia spoke to her without looking away from the window. "The past," she murmured. "The past is what's bothering me…"


	2. Chapter 1

~ Fae's PoV~

It was late, I don't know what time it was, but it was late. If I got caught right now, I would be in so much trouble right now. But it didn't matter; I did this every night. I giggled as I slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the room to the large window.

A small chair sat by the window, and I quietly slipped into it. I've always liked looking out at the night. It held so many mysteries in its grasp. The shadows, always being dark, yet they had something that made them beautiful. I smiled at just looked out beyond. But, I must admit, there wasn't much of a view. There was a small courtyard littered with various rocks and little tuffs of grass here and there. Actually, it was bare for the most part. What stood out the most, though, was the forest that loomed out of the darkness.

None of us were allowed in there, and some people have tried to escape through there. Or so I've heard, since I've never actually seen somebody go through there. The rumors only said that whoever went through there either got lost and were found days later, or they were never seen again. I've heard that four others have tried to escape, but since then nobody has tried going escaping.

I glanced up at the starry sky. Maybe it was midnight, as the moon was just overhead. I have always loved the moon. It smiled down at me every night and it was always bright and cheerful. I wish my big sis was like that a bit more.

I stifled a yawn. It really was getting late. I snuck my way back to my bed and slipped underneath the covers. I silently wished for a good dream and closed my eyes.

As usual I was awoken from my sleep by a clanging that could only be the bell used by the caretaker. Everyone hated it but no one dared to roll back asleep. All of us sleepily got up out of bed and trudged to the door. Maybe I should go to sleep earlier, I thought. I had such a hard time waking up this morning.

But I still jumped out of bed and hurried over to meet with my big sister, Rayna.

"Hi sister!" It's hard to smile after being up so late. But I always have a lot of energy somehow. It never made any sense to me.

"Hey Fae," Rayna smiled back at me. She always seemed to be tired a lot. Funny, we should switch how we wake up. That would make a lot more sense.

Together, in a mob, we walked down into the dining room to eat breakfast. Not that any of us would call it that. Most of the time it was cold and we all suspected that it was just leftovers purchased from the market. Nobody would say that out loud, of course, because whoever said that would be in a lot of trouble.

Take this morning's breakfast, for example. I'm not even sure was it was. Maybe it was fish? I took a bite of it and immediately wished I hadn't. It was cold, I might have been fish, but it was all around gross! But it was the only food we have until dinner. So I ate it as quickly as I could and drank the measly amount of apple juice they gave us. But none of us could move until the last person was done. So we had to wait until the last picky eater was done and then we could head outside.

Outside was the only place I love. There's not a lot of it, like I said, but it beats staying inside all day. This is one of the only times we could actually talk to each other.

I went straight over to a large oak near the edge of the forest. There waiting for me was Peter, Lilly, and John. We were all best friends, and we were always there for each other no matter what. Peter has been here the longest and he's usually quiet. He likes to think a lot and can be serious, but he can also be fun. John comes after Peter, and he's a bit more carefree than Peter. He's usually the one who is restless and always wants to do something. Lilly came in about two weeks after Rayna and I came in. She is really happy and she always knows what's right. She and I are as close as my sister and I are. We're pretty much inseparable.

"I'm bored," John moaned. We all looked at him. He shrugged and asked back, "What?"

"You say that every day," Lilly said. "Don't you have anything else you can say?"

John answered, "What, you want me to lie? Okay! I love it here! I'm having a great time! I want to stay here forever! How was that? Was that good?" We all just laughed. John always had something to say.

"Well," Peter spoke up, "that definitely was a nice change." All of us agreed and we continued to talk.

~Rayna's PoV~

I was jealous of her. It wasn't a bad jealous but I was still jealous of her. Fae was too young to understand how our lives were going to end up. I felt bad about being jealous, but I was upset in a way. She was always so cheerful, something I couldn't be. I never really had a chance to be like her, and just be me. I had to take care of her. Not that I regret it of course! I love Fae with all my heart, but I just wish I could be like her a bit more.

As usual I was by myself, off where nobody else was. I was drawing in the sand with a stick I had. It was nothing but swirls and lines. I had no inspiration for the day and I had left my sketchpad inside along with the few colored pencils I had. I hummed a little tune as I swirled a bit more in the sand. Sometimes I draw the sunset, and sometimes I drew the woods behind us all. But the one picture I drew the most was of Mother and Father. I promised myself, for the sake of our memories, that I would always remember how they looked. If I lost that now I don't know what I do.

The memory was of the four of us out on a picnic, in a field with a lot of grass and a lot of open space. Fae and I were running around while Mother and Father laughed and talked. We were all happy and we spent hours there, until we knew twilight was coming. Then we packed up our blankets and plates and walked home. We held hands, the four of us, and laughed and talked the entire day. A tear fell from my eye as I remembered that day. I wiped it off and continued to draw in the sand.

A shadow appeared in front of me and I looked up. Fae stood in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Alright, Rayna is going to stop being sad and join us, okay?" She laughed and I cheered up a bit. She was always doing this. But I didn't mind it, not one bit. She was the sunshine in my life. That may sound really cheesy, but it was completely true. I stood up and took her hand and walked over to the large oak where her group of friends waited. I stayed with them and talked and had fun until the sunset showed. Then we all went inside to eat dinner and get ready for bed. Another day had already gone by.


	3. Chapter 2

I was really proud of this chapter. I worked really hard on it, and hopefully I'll be able to upload more often. So without further adieu, enjoy! :)

* * *

~ Fae's PoV~

My midnight strike came again, and this time I vowed to myself that I would get to bed earlier. Well, then again, I've made that vow hundreds of times before and I have never listened to it. But not like that mattered. I'll just go back to bed when I got tired.

I walked over to the window again and sat in the seat like I do every night. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't continue with the habit. It seemed like it was a part of me now and nothing could really change it. I couldn't even remember why I started doing this. But again I say, it's not like it matters right now. It's not very important.

I realized it was getting cold this time around, something that usually didn't happen. All the other times I was just happy the way I was. That didn't make me leave at all though; I just continued to stare up at the moon.

I remembered one time where I tried to draw the moon. I simply drew a circle using some of my sister's supplies. But the more I looked at it the more it didn't look like a moon. It could have been a ball for all I know. So I decided to start drawing all of the craters and such on it. That made it worse; it looked like cheese! So I erased all of the circles I made and simply drew a lot of stars on the page. Despite how much I wanted to make it better, I left it alone. I still have it, resting on the bottom of my draw at the bureau.

I yawned, realizing that I really was tired. Maybe I should try skipping tomorrow, I thought. That just might make it easier to get up the next morning. But it was a habit now, and I wasn't about to break it.

I was making my way back to the bed when I heard voices out in the hallway. Being curious, I made my way to the door and started eavesdropping on the conversation.

"… So make sure everything is clean tomorrow. We finally have a couple coming in to adopt." It was the caretakers, Mr. and Mrs. Whittier. I never really get to see them, only at breakfast and then we don't see them until bed. But then I realized what she had. A couple was coming in tomorrow! That means someone might be adopted! I then quickly tuned back into their conversation.

Mr. Whittier replied, "I know, I know. I'm not letting this chance go by. We finally might be able to get one of these brats off our hands." Mrs. Whittier laughed and agreed with him.

I was shocked, but I don't really see why I was. Everyone already knew they really didn't care about us. But now there was proof! I hated them now more than ever, and it was a lot before. I silently stepped back to try and get into bed. But of course, the floorboards below my feet decided at that moment to creak. I saw their shadows move towards the door and I flew back to my bed. Not a moment later did the door open, with the both of them peering in. The door closed and I sighed. Much too close, I thought. But now I was tired and there was nothing to do so I quickly fell into a long sleep.

The "alarm" went off next morning, and it seemed all too soon. I just wanted to roll back over and fall asleep again. But I forced myself to sit up and give myself a moment to wake up. But then I remembered what I heard last night and quickly fixed my bed so it was neat. I nearly ran to Rayna and immediately motioned for her to pay attention.

"Last night," I whispered to her, "I heard the Whittiers talking about a couple coming in today!" Her eyes widened at this but I continued. "I thought you would like to know. I don't know if they want a boy or girl but they're coming in today."

She asked me, "Did you happen to catch a time?" I shook my head. She gave me a weak smile and we continued walking to the dining room.

In the middle of eating who knows what, Mr. Whittier cleared his throat and motioned for us to pay attention.

"Today," he started, "We are going to have a couple come in to adopt one of you, maybe. Some I want all of you on your best behavior. After speaking with them, it seems they're interested in adopting a girl." This was actually a big shock. Not many people who came in were looking for a girl. It was mostly they guys that were adopted, since most people needed someone strong enough to work and such. And a guy can carry on the name and so on and so forth.

We continued to eat in silence. When we were all done eating, the boys went outside while the girls stayed in to fix themselves. Looking good was one of the things people noticed. If you look like a slob, you were thought of as a slob, and you weren't going to be adopted. But there really isn't much we can do. We brush our hair, smooth our dresses, and make sure there is no dirt of them.

I walked over to Rayna and sat on the bed with her. This scene was so familiar. It was like the last time someone was going to adopt a girl. It was almost me that time, being adopted. It scared me so much.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat on the bed, with the tears running down my face. I was going to be adopted, so I should be happy. But I wasn't, though. I felt like the total opposite. I was going alone, and leaving my big sister. The thought ripped out my heart and a sob escaped my lips. This was my dream, to leave, but I couldn't do it without Rayna by my side. It just couldn't happen._

_The door opened to the door and I whipped my head around. There stood Rayna, in the doorway just looking at me. One look at my face and she started crying a little herself. I looked away and I heard her walk over to the bed. She moved the small suitcase that held the little item I had and sat down._

"_Don't worry," she said, while hugging me. "It's what we've both dreamed of. Well, we're not going together, but it's all right. In a couple of years I'll be able to leave this place behind on my own. And when I do, I'll make sure to find you." I shook my head violently at her words._

"_No! I want us to be together, forever and ever! I can't just leave you behind!" I sobbed into her chest as she held me and tried to wipe away my tears. At that moment, I had made up my mind. I sat up and stopped crying, and wiped away my tears. I stood up and left the room, leaving behind Rayna._

_When I reached the lobby, there stood the people who adopted me along with the Whittiers. I gulped before I spoke up to both couples._

"_I do appreciate this," I spoke, "I really do. But I cannot leave now. My sister and I are one, and I can't leave without her. I'm sorry about this, and I do wish I could go with you. But, like I said, I cannot leave without my sister." Mr. Whittier looked very mad, while Mrs. Whittier hid her emotions very well._

_The couple looked down at me and smiled. They understood what I said, but still wished I could go with them. They both crouched down and hugged me, promising they would return at some time to visit me. They never did come back…_

~Rayna's PoV~

I looked over and Fae and noticed the blank look in her eyes. She had zoned out and everyone was coming soon. I shook her gently to bring her back, and she blinked while looking around. At that moment, everyone in the room heard footsteps outside the door and everything was silent, not a sound was heard.

The door opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Whittier and an elderly couple. I squeezed Fae's hand and gave her a small smile.

They seemed nice enough, and they were smiling. It was off to a good start. They all walked past the beds, the women occasionally whispering something in to the man's ear. When they walked past out bed, I tried to seem friendly. To be truthful, I wasn't a people person. Fae, on the other hand, was the type of person who could get along with just about anyone. They continued walking and I let out my breath, not even realizing I was holding it. We had a chance, but then again so did everyone else in this room. We were just going to have to wait for an answer.

And soon it came. While we waited in the room, the Whittiers and the elderly couple left. Some of the tension in the room lifted, and some people started to talk. Noise had filled the emptiness that was there just moments before.

Fae looked at me. "I like them. They seemed really nice." I nodded my head, paying attention but not really noticing. I hoped that we were going to be adopted. Personally I have had enough of this place and just wanted to be out and free. No one should have to live here.

The answer came ten minutes later. The couple had picked one of the younger girls, Julie. She was about seven and was very friendly. She was so happy, she started crying. Every one of us congratulated her, but we were all jealous of her. She was chosen to leave while the rest of us had to stay here.

While Julie stayed inside to pack her belongings, the rest of the girls strolled outside to join the boys. There was a lot a buzz going around as the boys learned who had been adopted. The friends of Julie joined together and pretty much was quiet, each of them alone with their own thoughts. I personally didn't know her that well, but I wished her well. She had gotten a chance.

~Fae's PoV~

Peter, John, Lilly, and I sat at our usual spot, thinking about today. Usually when someone was adopted, there were a lot of mixed emotions.

"Well, I for one am glad she's gone," John sighed. We all glared at him, shocked.

Lilly shot back, "How could you say that? She was really nice!"

"Well of course she is. But I swear she had some sort of crush on me. She tended to stare at me a lot. It was kind of creepy…" I laughed at the thought. I hadn't of noticed the staring but it seemed so out of place. Julie was friendly and all, but she inclined to be shy a lot. Her being paired up with loud John just seemed out of place.

John glanced at me. "And what, dare I ask, is so funny?" I explained my thoughts to all of them and Lilly and Peter laughed. John just had this mad look on his face.

"I am not loud!" That only proved our point even more and the three of us laughed until our sides hurt. We sat up and smiled at each other. It was quiet for a moment.

Peter looked up at the sky. "I wonder what having a family would be like…" We stopped for a moment. None of us had that many memories of our families, only thoughts we had pulled from deep in our hearts. No one spoke a word as we all spent some time with Peter question.

Another bell rang, and we stood up, ready to head back inside. As we walked to the dining room for dinner, there were a few murmurs heard as some people finished up their earlier conversations. I was silent, since there was nothing for me to speak about.

When we sat at the table, there on our plates was actual food. Well, it was tomato soup, so I considered it food. And it actually tasted like tomato soup. Dinner was very quick as everyone loved the food for once. I guess the Whittiers weren't all that bad, if they could make something like this.

We marched to the bathroom to wash our faces and brush our teeth. We then scurried to bed for the night. I didn't fall asleep right away though. I was still thinking about my family. I really couldn't remember much about them, except that they were always happy when they were around us. But the thoughts stopped there for the night. I was really tired for some reason and I turned over and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I feel like a total ass guys. I haven't uploaded in, what, months again? I've just been lazy, my laptop's been out of commission for the past month, and apparently the closer to the end of school, the more homework you're supposed to get. -.-" Anyways, with summer coming up, hopefully I'll have more time to write! So without further adu, enjoy!

* * *

_I was out walking in the woods, the moon hung high above my head. Not one thought entered my head about being out here. It seemed natural to me, like I was supposed to be here. I pushed my way through the branches and headed into a clearing._

_Circular in shape, it seemed to be human made. I doubt Nature could make it perfectly clear. I walked to the center of the clearing and looked up at the sky. The moon was full this light, and it looked like it was glowing. The stars twinkled above me. Suddenly the moon pulsated with light and something fell from it and hit the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up._

_It was crystal in shape and flowed with many colors, waving into each other and flowing as if alive. A chain was attached to it and it looked like it was made to be worn as a necklace. Unknown to me, the moon and sky above me turned into a blood red. I gripped the necklace in my hand. All of a sudden, light poured out from the gaps between my fingers. It engulfed me in its radiance and I clutched the necklace to my chest._

I snuggled more into my blankets, the noise I heard only a gentle murmur. I rolled over and the noise increased. The blankets were pulled over my head immediately in an attempt to block out the noise. It only increased and I opened my eyes, only to close them again. Then I snapped them back open. It was morning! I whipped the blankets off my face and struggled to get out of bed. As I tried to get up, I felt a resistance. I pulled more and looked back. My feet were wrapped up in the blankets, and I was falling to the floor. Too late to do anything, I fell to the floor with a thud pulling the blankets with me.

The noise around suddenly decreased. I looked up only to see everyone staring at me. Laugher broke out from one person and then the entire room was filled with it. I felt my cheeks turn red as I fought back against the blankets that refused to let go. Rayna hurried over to try and help me.

"Are you okay?" she asked while pulling the last of the blankets off of my feet. I nodded my head and stood up stretching. Today was not going to be fun, I could already tell.

"I'm okay, thanks Rayna. But we should really get going before we're late to breakfast." I gestured to the empty room and Rayna paled a little. She grasped my hand and pulled me out of the room and into the hallway.

A quick run to the dining room helped us get there on time. When we arrived, the Whittiers were in a discussion. We took that as our chance to run to our seats. Not a moment passed when they looked up and the tables. I let out a sigh of relief; we had just made it. I looked down at the plate in front of me. It looked like toast but I really doubt it was. I took a hesitant bite before I ate it as quickly as possible. Best eat it now before I had any regrets.

While I waited, I thought about the dream I had last night. It was so weird; I've never had a dream that vivid before. I pondered a bit on the necklace. It felt so real when I held it, like a force of its own. I played with my fork a little while I thought. Maybe it was like a dream that could predict the future. If it could, why would I go in the forest? I have no reason whatsoever to go in there. I noticed a scraping of chairs and joined the others who were getting up.

Soon we all headed out and broke out into our groups of friends. As I hurried off into our usual spots one boy, Adam ran past me.

"Hey I heard you had a great trip this morning," he sneered. In response, I stuck my tongue out at him. I hate Adam. He's such a jerk to everyone and yet he still has friends. I never got that. But I wasn't going to waste a breath saying anything to him. He didn't deserve it.

Below the trees sat Peter and Lilly. I ran over to them and sat down.

"Where's John?" I asked them. To answer, they pointed behind me. I turned my head and let out a shriek. There was John, making an obnoxious and scary face. He let out a laugh and quickly joined our circle.

"What the heck was that for?" I yelled at him. He grinned in response. I quickly picked up some dirt and threw it at his face. It hit him dead on and he struggled for a minute trying to get the dirt out of his eyes.

"Okay, I'm alright now," I laughed.

He coughed for a second and replied back. "Well, it's good to know one of us is fine." We all started laughing at him. It was easy to forget troubles as long as John was there to mess up something or do something stupid and funny.

I glanced away from our circle for a minute, to where Rayna was sitting by herself again. I pursed my lips together in thought. It bothered me that she was always alone, but it upsets me even more. She doesn't try to talk to anyone and all I do is drag her over into our group some days. I really feel like I should be able to do more for her…

A hand waved in front of me. "Hello? Earth to Fae?" I blinked and turned back around. Peter and Lilly were staring at me.

"It looked like you were off in another world? What were you thinking about?" Lilly questioned.

I shook my head. "Nothing really. I just zoned out again." Peter went back to talking with John, but Lilly held my gaze longer. I averted my eyes away from her stare, wishing I could hide myself. It was like she could always read my mind. She knows when something bothers me.

"Hey," I asked out loud. Everyone turned to me. "Have you ever felt like something was going to happen, but there's nothing you can do about it?" They all shook their heads. Maybe it's just me then…

A blaring noise interrupted my chain of thoughts. Standing up, I brushed the dirt off of my dress and headed off with the groups of kids heading inside. Lilly caught up with me and grabbed onto my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she looked extremely worried. I sighed.

"Just wishing there was something I could do for Rayna. She seems so lonely lately…" I trailed off. She nodded her head understandingly. But we stopped speaking for a minute as we walked into the dining room. Silence was key here.

Each of us sat down at our assigned seats. When I looked down at our plate, I noticed a sandwich. I peered underneath the bread to discover something that was Undiscovered. I closed my eyes and pushed the thoughts of what it could be away. It was a lot better not to think about it. I took a bite of it and grimaced. It tasted worse than it looked. But still, it was a lot better than eating nothing, but just barely.

I heard some very quiet chuckles coming from a few seats away. Adam was smirking and looking at me, his shoulders shaking the only clue I had on who just laughed. I gripped the side of the table and looked away. _Just don't focus on him and it will be fine,_ I thought. I hesitantly took another bite of my sandwich and tried not to pay attention to Adam. He was pointing and smirking again, thinking who knows what.

He whispered something that I couldn't catch and started to chuckle again. I narrowed my eyes at him, wishing I could do something.

Then he whispered again and this time I caught what he said. "Always tripping and messing things up."

That was enough.

I slammed my hand down on the table and stood up glaring at him. "Shut up! Now!" He continued to grin at me until I realized what I had just done. All eyes were on me as I slowly turned my head towards the head of the room. Mrs. Whittier stared at me, disapproval obvious in her eyes. She slowly stood up and headed to the doors that led out of the room, beckoning for me to follow. I slowly walked away and followed out of the room, matching Rayna's worried look with my own.

As I left the room, I looked to my left to see Mrs. Whittier leaning against the wall. I shuffled up to her and looked away from her eyes.

"What, exactly, was that display just now?" Anger radiated from her voice. I gulped and tried to speak.

"Well," I started, "Adam was-"

"Don't blame Adam for the things you did," she interrupted. "I never saw, nor heard, anything coming from him. What I saw was a spoiled child acting out of turn in order to get attention." My jaw dropped. What is she talking about?

"But I-"

"No. Not another word. I want you to head to your room without supper and think about what you did. We do not speak to one another like you just did."

"But-"

"I said not another word!"

"JUST LET ME SPEAK!" The reaction happened faster than I could follow. A slap echoed throughout the hall and my hand flew up to my face to clutch my cheek. Mrs. Whittier, with her hand raised, glared at me. I tightened the grip on my other hand, willing away the tears that I wanted to cry. Then my feet reacted faster than my brain could.

I ran away from the hall, away from Mrs. Whittier, away from that place, and headed for the door that led outside. The tears flew down my face as I shoved open the door. My eyes closed as I let my feet take me someplace else. The ground beneath me changed as I ran. Without a doubt, I knew where I was going but didn't bother to change my direction. I had nowhere else to do. I was heading for the woods.


End file.
